


The Revenge of the Slayer

by Deirana



Series: "Ablenkungsgeschichten" [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Death, Demons, Revenge, Witches, vampire, witch-burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirana/pseuds/Deirana
Summary: In 1604, the slayer Anna fights a group of vampires who threaten her home village. On her return, she discovers that her mother and sisters were executed as witches. Anna forgets all the rules that prohibit the killing of people and which she must adhere to as a hunter. She uses her strength and skills as a hunter to take revenge on those who have her family on her conscience.
Series: "Ablenkungsgeschichten" [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764829





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, on the legal one. The Buffy universe was not created by me. I had nothing to do with it. I don't own Buffy, Angel or any other person in the series. All of this belongs to Joss Whedon and other creators of the series. I don't make any money with this story. I write them for the entertainment of other fans and for my own pleasure.
> 
> This story is one of my "corona stories," or distraction stories. These stories have nothing to do with the virus. It doesn't happen in the stories. But that's why I called this series because, in the time when Life had gone down more or less everywhere because of Corona, I was distracted by writing and some stories came out.  
> I published the stories in FF.de in German under my name "Deira". Here at AO3 I have summarized them as a series.  
> This story from the Buffy fandom area was also written during this time.
> 
> These are more or less creepy horror stories. Some are really evil, others rather harmless. I wish you a lot of fun reading.
> 
> Warning: In this story there is violence and death. It's one of the tougher stories in this series.
> 
> The other Corona Distraction stories don't need to be read to understand this story. All stories exist independently of each other.

  
**Somewhere in the Holy Roman Empire of the German Nation**

**in the Year of the Lord 1604**

Anna tied the bundle in which her wooden pegs were on the horse's back, while her watcher, Hans, held the reins.

"You know what you have to do?" he asked, and Anna nodded. "Yes, I know. And it's an opportunity to try Elizabeth's sword."

Hans nodded sighing. "I am quite convinced of your sister's abilities in terms of some magic. But I'm still worried. What if it turns out to work during the fight?"

A petite young woman with long blonde curls stepped out of the small house in front of which the Slayer and her watcher made final preparations for the upcoming fight.

"It will work," said the girl shyly and Anna pressed her hand.

"Of course, Elizabeth, I have no doubt about that. It was a very good idea to cast this blade with a spell that allows vampires to be used like a wooden peg and at least inflict injuries that have the same effect as in a human being."

Elizabeth replied the handshake. "That's the least I can do for my big sister. Where I have already been punished with grandmother's curse."

She said the latter in a sad voice and Anna briefly put an arm around the shoulders of her one year younger sister.

'It's not a curse. She possessed these magical abilities and did good with them. It has healed people and helped them. And you have inherited it from her, and now you are helping me."

Elizabeth looked at her sister in doubt. Anna knew that the younger one was as helpful as her grandmother, who died years ago, and that through the Guardian's magic books she had even expanded her magical knowledge and abilities.

But on the other hand, she was a very devout person. And wasn't it regularly said in the sermons that magic was devil's work?

Elizabeth knew at the latest that there were demons, vampires and other horrible creatures, probably from hell, since her sister had become a Slayer. She was also the only one in the family who knew about it.

This had happened four years ago, Anna had just been sixteen years old. Hans, who actually worked as a blacksmith, had identified himself as a watcher. At least his other profession had proved useful when it came to forging weapons for his Slayers.

This also applied to the short sword that Elizabeth had cast a spell on.

"I'm going to leave soon," Anna said, looking thoughtfully at the sword before putting it in a leather sheath attached to her belt. 

She wore a long coat over her clothes, which concealed the weapon and also the fact that she was wearing men's clothing, at least at first glance.

Even though the people went to Elizabeth with their illnesses and injuries, the family was not very well regarded in the village, which was not far from the nearest larger city.

The sisters' mother, Margaretha, was suspiciously eyed because she had been widowed for years. The midwife had raised her daughters alone and then had her third child born illegitimately. 

Her youngest daughter Johanna was already fourteen years old and was loved by her sisters hot and intimate.

Johanna's father was a farmer from the neighborhood, but he never confessed to his fatherhood or showed interest in his daughter. 

But even though Elizabeth helped the sick and Margaretha helped the newborns of the place into the world and took care of the sufferings of the women, life was not easy. The family became suspiciously eyed and the fact that the elder sometimes left the village for a few days did not help to counteract the mistrust.

"It's good that you're fighting these vampires. They threaten our village, people need you," Elizabeth said, hugging her sister. "Please come back healthy," she asked, and Hans reached out to Anna. "They're just vampires. But you must never underestimate an opponent!"

Anna nodded, got on her horse and made her way to a nearby castle ruin where the vampires had sat down.

Four days later

Anna knocked the dust off her clothes after picking the last vampire. She looked at her arm, into which one of the undead had struck with her teeth during the fight.

Fortunately, the wound would soon heal and it was far enough from her neck. 

The battle had been tough, harder than she had expected, and her guard's words not to underestimate the enemy still reverberated in her memory.

The weapon her sister had cast with the spell had also been used. The sword had proved helpful. She had used it in the fight against the leader of the vampires and thrust it into his heart when she did not have her wooden pegs at hand for a moment.

She left the ruins and heard the song of the birds. Everything suddenly looked so peaceful. In the last few days, when she had spied on the ruins, things had changed. Everything seemed eerie and bleak.

She recalled sneaking into the ruins and killing the vampires she met alone. Gradually, their numbers had shrunk, and eventually they had fought with their leader and three other vampires.

In the end, she had carried the victory. She had fulfilled her duty as a hunter and made life safer for the people around her. Anna thought that her sister, who only wished good to all people, would rejoice.

She had previously told her mother and little sister that she would try to find a job as a maid in one of the neighboring villages. She felt it was bad enough that her sister Elizabeth was burdened with the knowledge of the vampires and other creatures of darkness. 

If it were up to her, little Johanna and her mother would never know anything about her existence as a hunter and the battles against demons and the like.

Anna sat down against a small wall and closed her eyes. She enjoyed feeling the rays of the sun on her cheeks.

Eventually it was time to return home and she made her way home.

Already from a distance she saw three columns of smoke and she wondered what had happened. Was a fire broke out in the village? 

She got her horse to run faster and eventually reached the edge of the village.

Two women stared at her strangely, and a man lowered his gaze as she rode past them. The fire had apparently taken place in the marketplace.

"Another witch," she heard the whisper behind her, but did not pay attention.

What had happened?

In the market square were the remains of three pyres. These had meanwhile collapsed and a strange smell of smoke and burnt meat was in the air.

"We shouldn't have burned the witches in the middle of the village," said one man, and she thought she heard the disgust out of his voice when a stone hit her arm or nearly hit her.

Instinctively, she caught the bullet beforehand and looked around.

A boy of perhaps twelve years old had thrown him. "There's another one of the witches! Burns them too!"

Anna didn't pay attention to him, but instead she felt as if the floor was being ripped off under her feet.

As quickly as she could, she rode to the house where she had lived with her family until recently.

She got off her horse and walked in. Everything was devastated. The chairs lay overturned on the floor and some plates had broken. The cupboard in which her mother needed the utensils she needed for her work as a midwife had been scrambled, and a book of strange drawings, probably owned by Elizabeth, lay torn on the floor.

What had happened here?

But basically she knew it and drove around to face Hans, who quickly approached her and hugged her. He had never done that before.

"Anna... your family..." he said as Anna's body stiffened.

She broke free from the hug. "You have it...."?

Hans nodded unhappily. She saw that there was a thick bruise on his cheek. "I wanted to help them, and your sister cast a spell in her desperation. She wanted to build a magic barrier, but her skills weren't enough..."

"You burned all three of them as witches?" it erupted from Anna. "While I was on the road to protect them from vampires, did they murder my family?"

Hans picked up an overturned chair and sat on it. Apparently the last few days had not been easy for him and now he seemed to remember that he was a guard.

"It's the wrong time to ask, but did you beat the vampires?"

Yes, it was the wrong time. But Anna answered her Guardian's question anyway. "They're all dead," she replied softly. "They will never be able to do anything to the people of this village again. People are safe."

Hans was silent. What should he have said?

But Anna had questions. "Tell me everything. Who exactly is responsible for this? Who reported her for witchcraft? Who condemned them? And who was involved in her execution?"

Hans shook his head. "Anna, you should leave the village. Surely they will now also be after you. And why do you want to know all this so well? I will probably do that. Why do you want to torment yourself with this?"

Anna also pulled up a chair and sat opposite Hans. In herself, she felt nothing but cold. Shouldn't there really be grief or despair? Hatred or anger?

But everything felt cold and deaf. "I want to know. And I don't want to torment myself. But those who did it!"

Hans looked at her in horror. "I understand you," he said then, and she looked at him that this was indeed the case. "But you know the rules. You must not injure people!"

Anna had to laugh, but it seemed to sound so scary that Hans looked at her terrified. At that moment, he seemed to be almost scared of her, and that fear in his gaze grew even greater when she spoke again.

"Do you think I'm still interested in these rules now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It goes on. Anna gets her revenge. But is it doing the right thing? Or wrong? Or do we have to take the circumstances into account? The assessment is left to the reader. I hope to finish the third and final chapter this weekend.
> 
> Warning. This story will have no happy ending.

Anna reached for Hans's forearm and pressed him unsanctioned. She needed to know who was responsible for her family's death. But wasn't the whole village ultimately present when her mother and sisters died so cruelly?

She did not want to think about the last moments in the lives of her loved ones, but at the same time the thoughts of her death struggle were almost pressing and could not be banished, however much she tried.

"Hans, you have to tell me! You are my guardian and I have always trusted you. I even forgave you for subjecting me to this test when I turned eighteen. And you know how hard it was for me. I almost died then!"

Hans nodded in silence, then struggled to answer her. "It was farmer Johann vom Feldhof. One of his cows has died. Before that, she gave bloody milk. Probably the poor cattle were sick. But he blamed your sister..."

Anna looked at her guardian in disbelief. So her family had been killed because of a sick cow?

John had also been the father of her little sister Johanna. Apparently, her mother even had feelings for him the man who was already married at the time. She had named their daughter after him.

But John never wanted to know anything about the little one. For this, her mother and her two great sisters had given her all love.

"She was fourteen! And they killed her," Anna thought angrily.

Her watcher, meanwhile, continued to speak. 'He said it was her fault that the cow died. Then he showed her as a witch. At the pastor. Then several people got together. Horst, Johann's brother and his brother-in-law Veit were there. 

"Was there even a proper process?" asked Anna quietly.

Hans shook his head. "No. The pastor briefly asked your sister. Then she admitted to being a witch. I think they threatened to do something to their mother and sister..."

"So the pastor, Horst, Johann and Veit were the main culprits. In addition, a bloodthirsty mob..." said Anna thoughtfully, and she again tried to displace the pictures that appeared in front of her.

Hans looked at her forcefully. "The pyres were quickly erected. I think half the village helped. All sorts of nonsense was told. Old Elsbeth even claimed to have seen her mother, Johanna and Elisabeth riding a broom. You would have been there too... I wanted to help when they dragged them to the pyres. But I was knocked down."

Anna did not blame Hans at all. She trusted her watcher almost unreservedly. The only thing that had shaken the confidence had been the trial in which he had robbed her of her abilities by poison and had her compete against the mighty demon.

This betrayal, she felt, was still fermenting in her from time to time. But in most other things, she trusted Hans.

Above all, she knew that he had done everything in his power to protect her family.

"So Johann, Horst, Veit, the pastor and Elsbeth...," Anna repeated the list of names, supplemented by the Elsbeth.

"What are you going to do?" the guard asked, and began to walk up and down in the small living room of the house. "You can't take revenge on them. What do you want to do? They kill?"

"Yes!" Anna replied simply, but had final doubts. "And you will not prevent me..."

A stone shattered the window pane and the door was opened. Anna recognized Elsbeth and Veit as well as five men from the village. Two of them held knives in their hands and two others grabbed Anna's arms.

"Anna, you are accused of being a witch as well. Your family has already been convicted..." Veit exclaimed angrily.

"It's not that easy," Hans protested angrily. "You too must comply with applicable laws! A proper process must be carried out. The law has not been respected by the three other women."

"Law," Veit scoffed. "Where was the law when my dog died last year? And what about my wife? She has lost her child after the witch's mother, now in hell, examined her. She certainly bewitched them."

"What did you just say about my mother?" Anna asked softly.

Veit laughed contemptuously. 'That she's going to simmer in hell like the rest of your family. And you will follow her."

He turned to the other men. "Bring them away. Let's make it the process!"

Elsbeth also intervened. "She is also a witch. I saw her in the cemetery at the time. In the middle of the night. She was this pale man."

Anna remembered the incident. The man had been a vampire who had threatened to wipe out the entire village. Anna had fought him and eventually defeated him. She had been injured in the fight and now the thankless pack wanted to make her a rope out of it?

These were the murderers of her family!

Anna pulled her arms out of the men's clutches with a jerk and kicked the knife out of one of the gunmen's hand.

The other gunman pushed her with his gun, but she kicked him and he hit the wall. Veit wanted to reach for her, but she had meanwhile drawn the short sword with which she had only recently defeated a powerful vampire.

Unlike this, humans were not opponents for them, and the blade drilled into Veit's neck. He collapsed dead while Elsbeth screamed. 

Anna reached for her hair and pulled on it violently. Elsbeth fell to the ground. Apparently her neck was broken.

It was so simple. Far too easy. In fact, she should have protected them. But that's exactly what she had done. And as a thank you, her family had been killed while fighting for the villagers.

The other three men had obviously realized that the alleged witch posed a far greater danger to them than thought. They wanted to escape, but Anna grabbed the last of them, who wanted to push himself out of the door, and cut his throat with her sword.

She wanted to follow the other men, but Hans grabbed her arm. "Anna, stop. These are people. You must not kill them! The advice of the watchers....and it's wrong! Wrong!"

"I said I wasn't interested anymore!" anna replied, shaking off her watcher's arm effortlessly.

"I have always done my duty! Always. And how did I thank it? This was just the beginning. There are three other so-called people. The pastor, Johann and Horst. They have done more to my family and to me than any demon or vampire I have fought has ever done!"

"Anna, you have to stop!" asked Hans in a soft voice as the hunter left the house. Next, she would visit Horst, the miller, in his mill. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter of this story. But there can be no happy ending to this story.

Anna tied her horse in front of the mill and she watched Horst, who was dragging a heavy sack out of his mill. He cursed and had not yet noticed Anna, who was standing some distance from him.

She almost lovingly stroked the blade of her short sword, which her sister had cast with a spell. It was a final memory of Elizabeth.

Anna heard that a car was approaching and she saw John, the father of her little sister, sitting on his cart. Apparently he wanted to go to Horst. Maybe he wanted to buy or sell something. Maybe they just wanted to talk to each other.

Maybe they wanted to celebrate together that they had destroyed a family.

Anna went into cover and watched Horst as he greeted John, who had risen from his vehicle. The men serene each other and laughed.

Anna approached them slowly and now they had noticed them and stared at them.

Anna had taken off her coat by now and she approached the miller and the farmer in her men's clothes. The two exchanged views.

Eventually, she stopped in front of them. 

John lowered her gaze and Anna could hardly suppress her anger. "Wasn't it enough for you that you never recognized her as your daughter? Did you have to kill them?"

He knew she was talking about Johanna, her little sister and his daughter.

Horst placed a hand on Johann's shoulder. "You did the right thing! You would have continued to be haunted by misfortune as long as you remained connected to this family of witches. Think of your animals. And to your marriage. Your wife has been bewitched."

"Bewitch?" asked Anna quietly. 

"Yes, she was bewitched. I am sure of that. Since the day Johanna was born, she has turned away from me!" answered Johann.

Anna wondered if the man in front of her was actually so stupid. His wife had probably turned away from him because her husband had had a child with another woman, and not because he had been bewitched...."

"My sister Elisabeth, who was mainly accused of being a witch, was only five years old when Johanna was born!" she said, deciding that they had talked enough. 

The words the man now spoke sealed his death sentence.

"The devil also takes possession of children. Who knows what eerie forces were already dormant in her at that time. And who knows, maybe your mother already bewitched me when I danced with her at the village festival..."

Anna pulled her short sword and rammed it into Johann's chest. 

He stared down at himself and apparently couldn't believe what had just happened to him. He wanted to say something else, but Anna pulled out the blade and John collapsed, while Horst seemed to awaken from a temporary solidification and as fast as he could run away. 

Anna caught up with him with a few steps and pushed him roughly to the ground before pushing her sword into his back.

Horst gave one last groan before he died.

Anna got up and looked at the two dead men. They had died quickly. She didn't enjoy a slow-moving death. Even if she fought against a vampire or a demonic being, she never let her enemies suffer. 

She killed quickly and cleanly.

Anna went back to her horse, climbed on his back and made her way to the man she would be the last to pay for her family's death. 

The pastor. 

She would probably meet him in the Church at that time. She knew that he was mostly there and preparing for the next divine service. He probably planned to talk about the witches that harmed people and caused mischief next time. Then he would praise the pious people for having given some of them their just punishment.

"If he knew what beings were lurking out there, he would realize that even the most powerful witch is a true angel against it. Assuming, of course, she doesn't use black magic," Anna thought.

Of course, there were also witches who actually harmed people, even if she herself had not yet had to deal with one. But her sister had not been a witch who applied damage spells and spoiled crops or summoned demons. And her mother had not been a witch at all.

She was a midwife! She helped the women. Some of the mothers in the village would not have survived the birth without their help. But none of them had advocated for them either. Had these women, holding their children in their arms, watched when their family died? 

Were they silent for fear of being considered witches? Or had they been indifferent? Perhaps they were even among those who loudly called for the death of the witches?

Anna didn't know if she should hate these women or just despise them.

She rode through the village and three women ran into the next house in fear. Had there already been talk about what had happened to the men and Elsbeth who had wanted to arrest them? Were people afraid of her?

Anna thought that this fear was quite justified. It was better that no one stood in her way and the people who met her at the moment sought her salvation in flight.

In front of the church, Anna got off her horse and finally opened the door. To her surprise, she saw Hans standing next to the pastor.

He seemed to look for an escape route and Hans approached Anna.

"Did you warn him?" Anna asked softly, and Hans nodded. "I have. I understand you. But you make a mistake. You have already shed enough blood in your house. But you're the Slayer! You are supposed to protect people. Tyoushall not kill them!"

Anna pushed her watcher aside. "I didn't just shed blood in my house!" she said as she walked towards the pastor, who wanted to hide behind the altar. 

"Coward! Here is your opportunity to personally compete against one of your so-called witches. And I will tell you something! Unlike my mother and sisters, I am actually a danger to you!" she said as the man tried to flee.

Anna caught up with him and pushed him to the ground and squatted on his back, then pressed her sword to his neck.

"It's going to be fast. Very fast," she said. "It's not like a slow burning."

"Soft from me..." the pastor pleaded with a trembling voice and Anna looked at him with contempt. " Cowardly little worm. That's what you were all. You could never protect yourself. Do you know that it was I who defeated this being that sneaked around the Church last year?"

"This demon from hell," the pastor recalled of the incident. "He was gone, through my prayers..."

"No, through a spear that I threw at him," Anna disagreed.

"Please, let me go," the pastor pleaded. "I just wanted to protect the village from the witches. They were evil. Evil!"

Anna had heard enough. She wanted to push her sword into the man's neck from behind when suddenly a jerk went through her body. She looked down and saw a sword protruding from her chest.

Anna fell to the side when the blade was pulled out and she managed to turn on her back. She knew this injury was too severe to heal and she struggled for a few last breaths.

Hans stood in front of her and held a bloody sword in his hand. He must have brought it to the church when he came to warn the pastor.

"Traitor...," she wanted to say, but got no sound.

The last thing she heard were the words of her watcher. "I'm so sorry... I couldn't allow that. The Slayer protects people..."

Anna turned it black and then there was nothing left.

The pastor got up laboriously and Hans made no attempt to help him. Nevertheless, the man thought it appropriate to thank the blacksmith. "You saved my life. I was already afraid that you were in league with dark powers when you wanted to prevent the burning of the witches."

Hans did not respond to those words. Instead, he stared at the sword he was still holding and fought for a moment against the desire to punch the pastor in the body and complete Anna's work.

But enough blood had been shed for this day.

"It's over! This girl was not a girl like the others," said the pastor, and Hans agreed internally. 

It was probably the first wise word he had spoken since Anna entered the church.

"Fortunately, there is no other like her!" the pastor added, but Hans disagreed when he turned around and left the church.

"Oh yes, there will be. It will not be quite the same. But it will protect people. And hopefully never get to people who aren't worth it," Hans said quietly, knowing that at that moment, somewhere in the world, a girl became a slayer.

But he wouldn't be the one who trained them. He had failed. He had failed to protect her family in her absence and he had not been able to prevent her from taking revenge.

And he had killed them. It had been necessary. But he knew he would never forgive himself.

He hoped that the new Slayer and her watcher would be destined for a better fate.

The End


End file.
